Things I Never Knew Possible
by Briana Viahn
Summary: So, one day I wake up and I'm no longer anywhere that would be considered reality. I'm in the Harry Potter world. How? Why? Well, I'm not sure, but here's my story. Rating may go up in the future. A Sevitus
1. Must Be Dreaming

**Must Be Dreaming**

I remembered going to bed in the bottom bunk, in the room in which I share with my younger sister. When I woke up, I found out something that I never thought could happen.

I had no idea where I was. The room was pitch black, and the floor was hard and damp. My head hurt, but other than that, I wasn't in any pain. Planning to look for a door, I stood up slowly. It was then that the door opened behind me, quickly but quietly. I turned around and shook my head, thinking that I must be dreaming. The man in front of me looked almost exactly how Mad-Eye Moody was described in the Harry Potter books.

"There is someone in here," the man said. "I told them it was necessary to look. Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly.

"I only have a headache," I answered, finding my voice hoarse. _How long was I down here_? I wondered. "Who are you?"

"Call me Moody," he answered, and I knew I had to be dreaming. Or this was some kind of crude joke, but I figured it wasn't. I didn't know anyone who would have the means to do something like this. "If you can walk, come along. But be quiet, and watch your surroundings. Danger could be hiding in any corner." I nodded, not knowing what else to do, and followed Moody, my legs tingling from what must have been the lack of movement.

A few minutes later, I was passed on to someone who had to be Tonks. My thoughts were confirmed when Moody told her to take me to headquarters to get medical attention. I realized then that I was still in my pajamas, which was a knee length black nightgown with shorts underneath. I never could stand shirts shorter than calf-length. I was brought out of my musings when Tonks addressed me.

"We are going to apparate, now. It won't hurt, but it is a little uncomfortable at first. You will be fine, I promise." I nodded, knowing the described feeling from the Harry Potter books. When we ended up in some bushes, I was glad that the feeling was over. It wasn't something I really wanted to experience all the time.

"Come on. Headquarters is right down the street. Are you feeling all right?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, and was thankful when Tonks didn't question it. I hate when people don't believe me when I don't know something. I find it quite unnecessary to examine my feelings everyday, and I don't lie and say I'm 'good' when I'm not.

"Here we are," Tonks said, and I was surprised to see Number 12 Grimmauld Place right in front of me. I was expecting something like from the fifth book, when Harry first saw it. Tonks rang the doorbell, and I closed my eyes, expecting to hear Sirius' mother's portrait screaming. I didn't hear anything until the door was opened, and we were ushered in. Someone quieted the portrait almost immediately, though, and I was grateful. I already had a headache, which only got worse since we apparated. I was surprised to see that the person who answered the door looked a lot like Snape would, and when I spoke, I knew it was the potions master. I had trouble hiding a smile.

"You are supposed to _knock_, Ms. Tonks," Snape said flatly. "Who is this?" he asked, indicating me. I looked at him, and was about to answer, but Tonks beat me to it.

"Moody found her in one of the cells."

"I wasn't aware that they were keeping people there," Snape answered, not really interested. Or if he was, he wasn't showing it.

"She doesn't appear to have been there long, but I need to go get Pomfrey," she said, leaving the room, and I rolled my eyes. I _really_ hate it when people talk about me as if I wasn't there.

"Sit," Snape said, indicating the sofa. "And don't touch anything." He then left the room in the same way Tonks did, but someone else came into the room immediately. I guessed she was Pomfrey by the robes she was wearing.

"How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" she asked, not bothering to introduce herself.

"My head hurts, but that's all," I answered. She nodded, then, I'm guessing, cast a few spells then left the room. She was back in half a minute with a vial of something.

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to drink anything that would put me to sleep. I did _not_ want to go to sleep until I knew what was going on, even if this was a dream.

"It is a potion for your head pain. I checked you over, and you do seem in good health." She handed me the potion and I quickly gulped it down, trying to ignore the awful taste. "There are a few people in the kitchen who wish to talk to you," she said offhandedly, pointing to the door she came from.

In the kitchen were Tonks and Snape, and what looked to be Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Hello, Briana," Dumbledore said, and I stopped in the doorway and narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the old man.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, and I was handed a bag and a purse. "These are mine. How did you get them?" I asked, recognizing the bag as the one I packed the night before for the rode trip I was going to be taking with my best friend.

"They were found near the cell that you were in," Dumbledore answered. "They were brought here before you arrived, and I had them checked out. What confuses me is that, when I talked to a friend in the States to have your family looked up, you did not show up. It was as if a Briana Viahn does not exist." I thought about this. If this was real, then of course I wouldn't exist here. This was a _book series_. I decided to tell them so.

"That would make sense, I suppose," I said quietly. "Since this can't be real."

"Stating that this isn't real would be stating that _we_ don't exist, and I can assure you, we do," Snape said flatly.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said, before turning back to me. "Do you mean the magic?"

"No," I said. "This can't be real because, where I'm from, this is a _book series_," I said, emphasis the fact that it was a book. "One in which is very popular, so this should be a dream."

"You say should, but you are not sure, are you?" Dumbledore asked, and I shook my head slightly.

"No, I'm not. It feels too real. May I ask what the date is?" I asked.

"It is August Third, 1995," said McGonagall, her first time speaking up.

"What interest would Voldemort have with someone not from our world?" Tonks asked, and I almost rolled my eyes. Now that I thought about it, it was pretty obvious.

"I know things about the Light Side that most wouldn't," I said. "After all, I've read all six books so far. I know things about the Order that Voldemort could use."

"So you know what is going on?"

"If this is going along the same lines as the series, then yes," I said. "But . . . Harry would be going into his fifth year, and the last book, which is the only one that didn't come out yet, he is going into his seventh year. That is, if he goes at all . . ." I trail off and think about it. There had to be a way of seeing if this will follow in cannon with the books, despite me being here. "Do you know who the Defense teacher is going to be this year?" I asked, getting a surprised look from McGonagall and Tonks.

"Why, yes. A woman name Camila Demahar. Is that the same as . . . the books?" Dumbledore asked, and I shook my head.

"No, it was Umbitch . . . sorry, Umbridge who was Defense teacher. Absolutely no one but Filch liked her. Her idea of a detention was using a blood quill!" I said, finally getting a surprised look from Dumbledore, and an angry look from Snape. Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but he never did. "But, I don't think it will go along the lines of the books. I mean, _this_ certainly didn't happen." Dumbledore seemed to be in thought for a time, and the four Order members sat in silence while I just stood there, wishing for a shower and actual clothes.

"You are a muggle, are you not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I guess so," I answered. "As far as I know, anyway."

"Usually, we obliviate muggles and return them to their home, putting protection charms on them. But, since you don't really exist in this world, and you appear to be in Voldemort's attention for a specific reason, I don't see that as such a good idea. That, and you might turn out to be some help. We will, of course, try to find a way to send you back to your world, but I do not know if it is possible. I have never seen something like this before."

"Um . . . okay," I said slowly, it now starting to sink in that I might never see my family and friends again.

"But for now, I do believe that you need some decent clothes. Ms. Tonks, would you mind lending Briana some clothes? Afterwards, I am sure Severus wouldn't mind taking her through the international floo so she could shop for her own clothes."

"Where?" Severus asked, not masking his irritation. "And why not here in London?"

"To the States, of course, because it might be too dangerous to have her wandering around in London where she might be recognized by a Death Eater," Dumbledore answered, and I started to get mad. Once again, they were talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Here's some robes, Briana," Tonks said, handing me a set of blue robes. I threw them on over my pajamas, and then looked to Dumbledore.

"I'd like to take a shower or something first," I said, and Dumbledore nodded. The bathroom is right outside the room, the first door on your right," he answered, and I nodded. After my shower, deciding there was nothing I could currently do with my curly, soon to be frizzy hair because I had nothing to put in it and no hair ties, I got out of the bathroom and nearly ran into Snape.

"Ready?" he sneered.

"Yeah," I said, not intimated by him at all. I guess that was a good thing growing up with my dad. My dad used to frighten all my friends, but I was used to it. He wasn't as mean as he appeared, and I figured Snape was probably the same way. Though, I wondered why he was escorting me when he was a spy. Wouldn't it be bad if someone recognized me?

My thoughts were interrupted when we stopped in front of the fireplace, and I internally groaned. My first time through the floo.

"Throw in the floo powder, and say 'International Floo'," he said, handing me a container of powder. I did so, then entered.

At first, I thought I would miss the grate I needed to get off at, but there must be some magic means of helping a flooer, because once I saw the grate, I _knew_ it was the one I needed to get off at. I stumbled out of the fireplace, but I was able to catch myself. I tried to get out of the way before Snape came through, but he ran into me anyway.

"Next time, _move_," he said, and I gave him a look. I followed him through the corridors. The place reminded me a lot of an airport. We stopped at a line that was labeled "The United States of America", and waited. Bored, I took out my wallet and counted how much money I actually had. I had saved up a bunch from before, because I was planning on doing a lot of shopping on the road trip. A _lot _of shopping since I hadn't gone shopping anywhere in over a year.

Counting my money, I was glad to find that all the money that I saved up was there. Dumbledore must have known I had it, in American currency too, because he didn't say anything about money.

Finally we got to the front of the line, and Severus paid the lady at the desk the floo fare for both of us (I didn't know what else to call it). The time in the floo was much longer this time, and I started to feel my motion sickness coming on. It wasn't too long, though, and soon we were standing outside a muggle/wizard clothing store inside the flooport (once again, for the lack of a better term).

"_Quickly_ get some muggles clothes on, because we are going to be in the muggle area," Snape said. I went in and bought a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt before I found a bathroom to change in. I shoved my pajamas and Tonks' robes into the bag.

"So, what city are we in?" I asked Snape as soon as I found him, reading what looked to be a muggle newspaper.

"New York City," he answered flatly, and I groaned, out loud this time. Yeah, I liked New York. I've been there a few times, but not well enough to know my way around. "There is a . . . what I believe you muggles call a mall near here. We will only go there." I followed Snape outside, and he was right. There was what looked like a three story mall just down the street.

"So . . . you are Severus Snape, right?" I ask, and Snape gave me a look.

"Yes," he answered.

"But, why are you escorting me, though? Couldn't it jeopardize your position as a spy?"

"I am not spying," Snape said, stopping to look at me. "How did you know that I used to spy?"

"It's in the books. In the books, though, you started spying _again_ once Voldemort came back."

"I see," Snape said, but didn't elaborate. He walked into the glass doors of the mall and I followed him. Ignoring him for a time, I went a found a map of the place and thankfully, there was pamphlets that you could take. I was glad to see that the stores that I usually went to where all on the same floor, relatively close to each other. Snape stopped beside me.

"Where are you going?"

"Second floor," I answered, and Snape gave a curt nod.

"I will be in _that_ bookstore," he said, pointing to a Barnes and Noble. "Do not take long."

"I won't," I answered, before going off to find some clothes sales. An hour later, I had everything I needed, and I was browsing the bookstore, looking for Snape. Of course, I had a few books in my arm that I was going to buy. To me, entering a bookstore without buying anything should be considered a sin. The metaphysical section of this store was a lot better than any of the stores I've been to recently. They actually had more than two decent runes books!

"Finished?" Snape asked from behind, causing me to jump.

"I guess," I answered and made my way to the checkout. Snape also bought a few books, and I wondered what he would get from a muggle bookstore.

The trip back to Headquarters was harder because Snape refused to shrink my stuff for me. He told me I shouldn't have bought so much, but I pointed out to him that I had _nothing_ otherwise. Once we got back to Headquarters, I decided that this could make for a good fan fiction, so I took out of the of notebooks I bought and started recording what had happened so far. Snape seemed to be the only person in the house other than me, and he wouldn't talk, so I had little else to do but keep myself busy.

Remembering my bag, and hoping that my CD player would work, I dug through it until I found the player and the CD I wanted to listen to. There really wasn't that much in the bag, but there were some other things I could do if I got bored.

Crossing my fingers, I pressed play. I mean, this wasn't Hogwarts, and there couldn't have been _that_ much magic in the building.

I was excited when it worked. I didn't know what I'd do without music to listen to. Go crazy, I know that. I've been in music my entire life. When I was six, my parents sent me to piano lessons, when I was nine, I started violin, and when I was fourteen I started guitar. I also had voice lessons when I turned twelve. So, I _know_ I would to crazy if I didn't have music around.

Putting the headphones on my ears, I took out one of the books I bought, one on runes, and started reading.


	2. Change of Plans

**Thanks to GotaLuvHarry and breannatala for the reviews!**

**breannatala – don't worry, Snape's one of the main characters**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 2 – Change of Plans**

A few hours later, when I was almost done reading the book I was on, Dumbledore came walking into the room with Snape stalking in behind him, a scowl on his face. I put the book down, curious as to what was happening.

"There seems to be a change of plans, Ms. Viahn. Since there will be no one here at Headquarters, Severus agreed that you can stay at his house, so make sure you have everything, because you will be leaving immediately. I have to go now. Good luck!" Dumbledore said, leaving the room, that twinkle in his eye everyone almost talked about in the books. I tossed everything into the bags I had (my backpack and a smaller duffle bag that I bought) and followed Snape out the door. I was wondering where we were going until the Knight Bus appeared in front of us.

During the very bumpy ride, I watched Snape. It didn't appear that he willingly agreed to have me at his house, so I had a feeling he wasn't in a good mood.

For the first time, though, I actually looked at him. He didn't appear as he was portrayed in the books, but maybe it was because he hasn't been spying. His hair framed his face, but was cut to a nice length (not too long but not at all short), and his dark eyes were angry (he caught me staring at him a few times, which he wasn't happy about), but other than that, he wasn't bad looking.

The Knight Bus left us off at a corner, and I followed Snape down the street. All the houses there were those old fashioned type houses, and rather large, which was weird because I was expecting Spinner's End. _Okay, another thing that's different in this reality_, I thought.

The house we stopped at was a three story house painted a gray color. I really gave off the impression of "don't talk to me". Inside, Snape showed me to a room.

"You will sleep here," he said. "I believe dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, in the kitchen, not the dinning room. I trust that you can find the kitchen yourself," he continued, flatly, then turned to leave.

"You don't seem like you agreed to me staying here," I blurted without thinking, and he turned back to me.

"There was no other place," was all he answered before he left, and I felt bad. I wasn't sure why, but I think I was beginning to form a crush on the man.

I was able to find the kitchen without a problem (there is only so many rooms on one floor), but dinner was tense. Snape ignored me the entire time, and I began to wonder what I should call him. He wasn't my professor, so I felt weird calling his Professor Snape, and I _wasn't_ going to call him Mr. Snape. Calling him Snape was just rude. I wanted to call him Severus, but I didn't know if he'd like that. Sighing, I went back to my food.

--------------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night with a headache and I was really thirsty. I didn't know what time it was, but figured it wouldn't hurt to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Realizing I didn't have a robe, I left my room in my pajamas.

I entered the kitchen and stopped short. There Severus was, at the kitchen table, reading. He looked up at me when I entered, then quickly looked me over. I stopped a blush when I remembered how low cut and short my nightgown was. I was wearing shorts underneath, but still. At that time I was very glad that I didn't like those see-through nightgowns.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, going back to reading.

"I need a drink, I have a headache," I answered, heading over to the sink. After opening a few cupboards, I finally found the glasses, and I took one out, filled it and drank. Not knowing what to do with the glass, I put it next to the sink for the house elves (I know Severus didn't cook the food, so it had to be house elves), and turned around to see Severus walking into the room. I shook my head. I didn't even notice him leave the room.

Severus walked over to me and handed me a vial of something. I gave him a look when he didn't tell me what it was.

"It is for your headache," he answered, standing close enough that I could feel the heat coming off his body. I took it, looking at him at him and seeing that he was looking down my nightgown. I really did blush this time, but I didn't move. It felt good, being that close to him. There was a feeling that I never had with any of my previous boyfriends, and I didn't want to move. I quickly took the potion, and Severus took back the vial. Neither of us moved for the longest time, and I was starting to get sleepy again. Severus must have noticed, because he sat back down at the table, without saying anything, so I left the kitchen and went back to bed.

---------------------------

The next morning I was woken up by a knock on my closed door. Without really thinking, I rolled out of bed and opened the door. It was Severus.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, taking a step closer to me so he was almost as close as he was the night before.

"Um . . . okay," I said, rubbing my eyes and straightening my nightgown. "Let me get dressed." I moved to close the door, but he didn't move. "What?" I asked, irritated. I am not very personable person in the morning. Severus didn't say anything, just turned and left. _Ookay_, I thought, shutting the door. I really wish that when someone wanted to say something, they would just say it.

After another silent meal, I looked around at the stuff I owned and was clueless about what to do. What bugged me was that I was around magic, but I couldn't do any, as for as I know. I wondered if I could do potions without magic ability (actually, I was wondering if I _did_ have any magic ability. I made a note to ask about it later), and figured that since there was a potions master in this house, why not ask?

It took awhile before I found him, but he was in the library (how had I not thought to look there first?). I stood in the doorway for awhile and he didn't bother looking up, but he probably knew I was there. It's _Severus_. He was a spy, so he probably always knows his surroundings.

"Severus?" I asked, taking the chance with his name. He looked up at me without scowling, so I supposed he didn't care if I used his first name, although he'd been acting like he wanted me to go to bed with him. You wouldn't think Severus as your typical guy, but that's sure what he'd been acting like since I arrived at his house. "I was wondering . . . well, potions seemed like the most interesting subject from the books, and I was wondering if you need to be magical to make them."

"Some," he answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Very specific," I said. "So, could I borrow a book?" I asked. He was about to answer when the floo flared, so he got up and answered it.

"Severus, may I come through?" someone asked, and I recognized it as Dumbledore. Severus just moved aside to let him through. "Briana, how good to see you. Holding up, I assume?" he asked me and I nodded. He was up to something, I could tell. This involves both of you, so it is a good that both of you are here. Sit, please." I sat, but Severus did not.

"Something rather . . . odd has come about. Briana," he said, and I just realized that he switched to my first name. "I have a reason to believe why _you_ were brought to this reality instead of someone else. As it turns out, you were born in this reality."

"What?" I asked, startled. "But . . . how?"

"A blood test one done, to make sure you were who you said you were, and something peculiar showed up. Severus," Dumbledore said, "Briana is your daughter."

"What?" It was Severus' time to yell. The only thing I could think of to think at that moment was 'eww'. The guy I had a crush on was my father! How unfair.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "Ages don't match up."

"Time probably ran at a different pace in the reality you grew up in. The only other case I found recorded on something similar, the girl de-aged to her correct age in about a week, but it took a few days to start de-aging."

"So, how old am I?" I asked.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked him. "Would you have any ideas?" Severus didn't answer. In fact, he just got up and left the room. "He isn't taking this as well as I thought he would." I just shook my head. From the way he'd been acting since I got here, he was probably embarrassed about what he wanted to do with the girl he just found out was his daughter. I, honestly, had to say I felt the same way.


	3. One More Surprise

**Thank you to breannatala, Mugglecast Pickles rock, and kats for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 3 – One More Surprise**

I would have liked to say that I had no problem with the whole de-aging bit, but I did. Lots of problems. One, by the end of the week one, I was, according to a spell that Dumbledore performed, fifteen years old. Fifteen! I _hated_ those years. Second, I was short. In the other world, at fifteen years old, I had stopped growing, so at this point I really hoped I'd be growing. The third? Well, I wasn't sure, but it _wasn't_ fun.

Snape had been avoiding me and Dumbledore all week, which wasn't all that great, since Dumbledore convinced him to take guardianship over me (guardianship. Ha).

One good thing, though, was that Dumbledore said I could learn magic. Snape (I'm supposed to call him dad. Dumbledore currently coming up with a story) was supposed to bring me out to get my wand in a few days, if he would ever come out of his room.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said, just walking into the house. That in itself was odd. Dumbledore always knocked. Someone was following him, though. And he strangely looked like me. And Snape. Talk about confusion. "Severus you need to come out here. _Now_." Wow. Dumbledore seemed . . . almost angry.

"What it is, Albus?" Severus asked, stalking out of his room. He stopped when he saw the boy. "Who is that?"

"Harry Potter. The mother is Lily, isn't it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, and I stopped, stunned. If that was true, Harry and I were siblings. Actually, that would mean that Harry and I were twins, as he should currently be 15.

"It would have to be Albus," Severus said.

"What?!" Harry yelled. "What do you mean? The mother? Does that mean that I have a half sibling that I don't know about?" he hissed. "Wait, that wouldn't make sense," he said a little quieter. "I changed." Harry's eyes widened, then he looked at Snape. Harry obviously hadn't seen me yet. "_You're_ my father?!"

"It would seem so," Severus hissed.

"And it is a fact that we never would have figured out if Briana here hadn't shown up. Her appearance must have triggered the change."

"I am here, you know," I said. "Wait, that's why you were so angry!" I said turning to Severus. "You just found out Harry Potter is your son! You weren't angry because I'm your daughter!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, obviously realizing I was here.

"Well, where I came from, Briana Viahn. Well, actually, I think Dumbledore and Sn-_father_ changed that. I'm now Briana Snape. I guess we're twins."

"Twins?" Harry said, confused. He turned to Dumbledore who nodded. "Are we sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Positive, Potter," Snape said, clearly unsettled by being called father.

"This does make things a little simpler," Dumbledore said, giving Snape a disappointed look.

"What do you mean?" the rest of us asked at the same time.

"Well, I have recently come into information that would make it unsafe for Harry to be at Hogwarts, which I will discuss with him personally in a bit," he said, giving a warning look at the recently changed boy. "And we need a place to hide Briana. No one would suspect Severus' children, especially since they are twins and they have no charms on them now, whatsoever."

"Wait . . ." Harry said, then shook his head. "I'll say it later," he replied, resigned. I looked at Snape, who looked like he wanted to kill someone. Was I the only one excited about this? I got a twin, Harry Potter, and a father who was Severus Snape all in one week. It was like Christmas!

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter?" Snape asked.

"Severus, they _are_ your children. I believe you told me once you wanted children."

"This is a little different than I have imagined," Snape sighed. "I suppose guardianship of Potter will be turned to me, also?"

"Of course." Harry looked miserable, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Harry Snape would be a little obvious," Snape continued, almost as pained as Harry.

"What name to you propose?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry groaned.

"Darian," Snape answered after a minute, giving an odd look toward Snape. Harry seemed relieved, probably at not getting a terrible name.

"And a second name?"

"Albert," Snape answered, and I gave him a weird look. Al?

"Hey, what did you choose as my second name?"

"Evangelia," Snape answered immediately.

"Briana Evangelia. Cool," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, I'll let you three get settled. Harry . . . or, should I say Darian . . . your trunk is right outside the door." Dumbledore said goodbye, leaving the three of us there. Snape immediately went back to his room, and I heard Harry – Darian – sigh.

"This is weird. I don't want to believe it. How . . . Snape's my father. Do you know how it happened? If he hurt my mom . . ."

"I don't think he did," I answered, "but no, I don't know."

"I hate this," Harry – Darian said suddenly, and must have found a room, because a door slammed. I briefly hoped that it wasn't my room, but then I went outside the door and brought in Harry's (rather heavy) trunk, then went to go find Harry. I was his sister, so it _was_ my job to comfort him, right?

Harry was in my room, just sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"Harry?" I asked, deciding that using the name Snape gave him wouldn't be the best thing. "Are you okay?" Harry didn't answer, so I crawled up on the bed next to him. "You want to know something funny? Well, actually kind of gross, if you think about it. Well, before Snape and I knew about us being related, I was 23, just finishing college. Anyway, Snape and I kinda . . . flirted."

"What?!" Harry asked, startled.

"I know. You know, Harry, Snape . . . Severus . . . you know, we should just start calling him father. Or dad. It will make things easier later. Anyway, he's not as bad as you think. I don't get crushes on people I don't like, and I don't like people who are bad. I think it really is just a grudge you two have been having. But, you know, it doesn't have to be that way. You could have a dad."

"You know something," Harry accused.

"I'm . . . actually, I'm from a universe where 'Harry Potter' was a book series."

"A book series?"

"A really popular book series," I answered truthfully. "So . . . I know a lot about this place, I guess. That's why I was brought here. Or something like that. Dumbledore still hasn't explained it fully to me. I don't think he knows, exactly."

"Wow. So, you lost everyone?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you have a family?"

"Yeah. Annoying, but I loved them." Harry didn't say anything more, but he got a pained expression.

"We should talk to him," I said, giving Harry a small hug. It was weird, how connected to him I felt. It must be the twin thing.

"Who?" Harry asked, and I could tell he was regretting the answer.

"Our _father_," I stressed, trying to get him used to the idea. "If this is going to work, we need to work together. And I don't think he's going to make the first move. You heard what Dumbledore said, right? That he wanted kids. And now, he finds out that he has _two_ 15 year olds. He could have raised us if he knew . . ."

"And I wouldn't have been living with the Dursleys," Harry finished.

"Yeah. So, are you ready?" I asked, and Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go." We both continued to sit on the bed for a minute more, then we got up and went to the room that our father had been hiding in.

"You knock," Harry whispered, so I did, but not before glaring at him. Severus didn't answer right away, but he did eventually. Of course, it was right before we were about to leave. He didn't say anything, so I looked at Harry. When I realized he wasn't going to say anything, either, I decided to speak up.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and Severus gave a curt nod before coming out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry and I sat on the couch, and Severus sat on the chair next to it. Severus was obviously not going to say anything, so I was about to, but then Harry spoke up.

"I . . ." he said. "I know you don't like me, but . . . I want to make this work," Harry said. "I've never really had a family, one that liked me, anyway, and . . ." Harry seemed stuck. I was surprised he said that much, actually.

"We want to try to work this out. I mean, we're stuck with each other, and we _are_ family. We have to act it, so why not try to actually _be_ a family?" I finished, and saw Harry nodding.

"You both want to try?" Severus asked, and I nodded. Harry stopped, though.

"How did this happen?" Harry ventured to ask. "I mean . . . did you . . ." Harry couldn't finish.

"I didn't hurt her," Severus snapped. "It was rather . . . an affair. The Potters weren't perfect, so stop looking at me that way."

"I . . . okay. As long as she wanted it, too, I want to try."

"Yes, Potter, she wanted it, too."

"Darian," I correct. "Dumbledore's going to change his name, right? So, might as well call him Darian or Harry."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Severus corrected. "I, too, am willing to give this a try," he said, almost reluctantly. "But you much obey me." That look for directed toward Harry, and I had to giggle. Harry just glared at us both.


End file.
